Closeness
by Ninde.88
Summary: Si alguien la preguntase con sinceridad, respondería que no les había designado aquella modalidad porque saltasen chispas entre ellos. Bueno, sí, las había, pero esa era una opinión suya particular que no venía al caso. La cuestión era, que necesitaba una pareja que se complementase a un nivel muy profundo. Y no tenía otra pareja mejor que ellos dos.
1. Closeness

Disclaimer: Ni Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen, puesto que pertenecen a Hiro Mashima. Esta historia esta hecha sin fines lucrativos.

·

Cercanía

·

—Por favor, Lucy…

—No.

—¡Pero seríais los únicos que no participaríais!

—Pues haremos otra cosa.

—¡Pero…!

La rubia apoyó las manos sobre la barra, y se levantó de golpe, como espoleada por la fuerza de un caballo. —¡Te he dicho que no puedo hacerlo, Mira! —repitió frustrada.

La joven de cabellos albinos suspiró con profundidad. Conocía de antemano que lo que la estaba pidiendo, era complicado. Para el Festival de la Cosecha de este año, habían considerado la idea de preparar algo diferente. Era cierto que el desfile era, y continuaría siendo muy importante como tradición de su gremio, pero habían decidido enfocarse en otro tipo de actividades.

La sorpresa había llegado, cuando la pequeña mano de Asuka había sacado uno de los papelitos del sombrero de Reedus, y había reproducido en voz alta la elegante caligrafía de la mayor de los hermanos Strauss: «Exhibición de baile».

El silencio había inundado el salón del gremio a una velocidad alarmante, mientras que sus integrantes se miraban los unos a los otros. Con la tranquilidad que le caracterizaba, Makarov había designado a Mira como la organizadora, delegando todas las funciones de decisión en ella. Dicho esto, continuó bebiendo de su jarra de cerveza con parsimonia, quedando como mero espectador del conflicto.

Y entonces, había estallado el pandemónium.

Mediante las _buenas maneras_ de la jovencita de cabellos de cabellos blancos, no les había quedado otra alternativa que aceptar la distribución que había realizado. No hacía falta especificar que Juvia había quedado más que encantada con su pareja de baile. Mira había decidido otorgarles un sencillo vals, por lo que Gray, por una vez en su vida, había mantenido la boca cerrada, y había optado por aceptar sin rechistar, a sabiendas de que podía haber sido mucho peor.

A Evergreen, junto con Elfman, había decidido otorgarles un bolero. Mira había tenido en cuenta que ese baile requería de mucha más destreza por parte de la acompañante femenina, que de la masculina, por lo que no les resultaría muy complicado. El ritmo de la música era pausado, por lo que no tendría que preocuparse por la dificultad de movimiento de su hermano, a causa de su corpulencia.

Erza y Mest habían estado de acuerdo en interpretar un merengue, puesto que la idea les había resultado divertida. A la usuaria de magia de armadura le encantaba bailar, por lo que no le había faltado tiempo para enganchar a Mest del cuello de su camisa, con el fin de que pudiesen comenzar con las prácticas lo antes posible.

Había estado debatiendo un poco sobre el baile que más les convendría a Levy y a Gajeel, por lo que al final se había decantado por una rumba. No les resultaría muy difícil, puesto que combinaba ritmos pausados, con otros más ligeros, por lo que imaginaba que se adaptarían bastante bien. Sin embargo, debía reconocer que le había costado varias jarras de cerveza, el convencer al Dragon Slayer de acero. La solución había saltado por sí sola, en el momento en que se había puesto a debatir compungidamente en voz alta, sobre quien sería mejor pareja de baile para Levy: si Jet o Droy. Y al muchacho no le había hecho falta ni un parpadeo para finalmente ceder.

Bisca y Alzack habían decidido por si mismos interpretar un fox-trot, puesto que no era la primera vez que lo bailaban, de modo que Mira no podía haber estado más de acuerdo. Aquel estilo de baile les pegaba como ningún otro, y estaba segura de sería un auténtico espectáculo digno de admirar.

El verdadero reto, había llegado con la última pareja: Natsu y Lucy.

Si alguien la preguntase con sinceridad, respondería que no les había designado el tango porque saltasen chispas entre ellos. Bueno, sí, las había, pero esa era una opinión suya particular que no venía al caso. La cuestión era, que necesitaba una pareja que se complementase a un nivel muy profundo. Y no tenía otra pareja mejor que ellos dos. También era cierto que les podía haber asignado otro estilo de baile, pero no imaginaba al tragafuegos bailando un Swing o una Samba.

Contra todo pronóstico, no había sido el Dragon Slayer de fuego quien había puesto el grito en el cielo, sino que había sido la persona que menos esperaba: la maga estelar. Llevaba días intentando convencerla, y no había claudicado bajo ningún concepto.

—Lucy, por favor, el Festival de este año es muy importante. El concurso de Miss Fairy Tail es divertido, pero en cierto modo, no demuestra un compromiso real por nuestra parte. Además, ¡podría haber sido mucho peor! ¿y si hubiese resultado en un combate? —cuestionó la mayor de los Strauss, mientras secaba los vasos con una tranquilidad demoledora.

La joven de cabellos rubios se pasó una mano por el rostro, exasperada. —Pues entonces hubiese participado con mucho más entusiasmo —comentó con acidez—. De verdad, Mira, lo siento, pero no puedo, ¡no tengo ni idea de cómo se baila un tango!

Mira cerró los ojos con sutileza. —Gajeel tampoco sabe bailar rumba, y ahí lo tienes. Debo decir que está demostrando un nivel de compromiso impresionante —comentó con soltura.

Lucy dejó caer la cabeza entre sus brazos, posicionados sobre la barra. —Mira, por favor, no me hagas esto… —musitó con culpabilidad.

—Además, a Natsu no le ha molestado en absoluto —aireó, como si estuviese hablando sola.

—Natsu no tiene ni idea de nada —farfulló derrotada.

Mira se llevó una mano al rostro. —Ara, ara… no creo que ese sea el caso —admitió con soltura—. Creo que en esta ocasión lo estás subestimando, Lucy. Pienso que sí ha notado que a ti, esta situación te resulta mucho más compleja, aunque no sepa el porqué. Sin embargo, creo que esta vez ha decidido mantenerse al margen, limitándose a esperar por tu decisión.

Lucy alzó levemente el rostro de entre los brazos, para contemplar a la camarera con intensidad. —¿Por qué haría eso?

Mira se encogió de hombros. —Mmm… ¿quién sabe?

—Mira, no sé cómo se baila, ya te lo he dicho, por lo que ni muchísimo menos podría enseñarle a él, ¡es una auténtica locura! ¡reconoce que los demás lo tienen bastante más fácil!

La camarera esbozó una sonrisa que la envió un escalofrío directo a su médula espinal. —Oh, eso no sería problema. Os he encontrado el profesor perfecto.

Lucy terminó de alzar la cabeza de entre sus brazos, para observar a la joven con estupefacta curiosidad.

—¿Verdad, Capricornio?

La maga estelar boqueó como pez fuera del agua, en cuanto sintió una vibración de una de las llaves de su cartuchera. Específicamente, la del portal de la cabra. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, el espíritu estelar se había materializado frente a ambas, enfundado en su típico traje de esmoquin, y con una mano sobre el pecho.

—Buenas tardes, Mira-san. En realidad, sería un honor poder ayudar a Lucy-sama, por lo que me siento más que halagado en que haya reparado en mis aptitudes como profesor de baile.

La camarera continuó con aquella sonrisa enigmática colgada de su boca. —Reconozco que tenía ciertas inquietudes respecto a esto, por lo que la otra tarde le solicité a Loke que hablase con Capricornio. Espero que no te haya molestado —comentó con dulzura.

Lucy se vio incapaz de decir palabra alguna. ¿Molesta? No, para nada… ¡estaba furiosa! ¡en cuanto pillase a ese espíritu traidor de melena alborotada, lo mataría! ¡sufriría una muerte lenta y dolorosa, y después le arrojaría a las profundidades de cualquier pantano!

Capricornio clavó la mirada sobre su contratista, aun con la mano sobre el pecho. —¿Cuándo empezamos?

·

·

—Un, dos, tres, cuatro; un, dos, tres, cuatro… —Capricornio se acercó a ellos, para corregir la postura del brazo del tragafuegos— el brazo que la sujeta debe encontrarse más firme, Natsu-san. Cuando efectúen el giro, ella debe sentir como su brazo la orienta hacia la posición correcta. Recuerde que en este caso, es el acompañante masculino quien marca el ritmo, por lo que ella se limita a seguirlo. Es usted, quien debe poder guiarla.

Lucy resopló, por lo que Natsu se obligó a contener una mueca. Era la cuarta clase particular que recibían, y la cosa, en vez de ir a mejor, no hacía otra cosa que empeorar. Según el espíritu estelar, a medida que las prácticas fuesen avanzando, sus cuerpos se relajarían cada vez más. Pero estaba resultando todo lo contrario. La espalda de Lucy estaba más rígida que la cuerda de un arco.

Desde el momento en que Mira les había otorgado aquella práctica de baile, el ambiente entre los dos no había hecho más que inquietarse. Era extraño. Nunca había sentido incomodidad por su parte, o por la de Lucy, cuando estaban juntos. Incluso la había visto un montón de veces en cueros, pero siempre se había mantenido dentro de un margen inofensivo. Sin embargo, el hecho de tener que apretujar el cuerpo de Lucy contra el suyo, con conocimiento de causa, estaba alborotándole las entrañas. Era una especie de calor que lo sofocaba, y no tenía absolutamente nada que ver con su magia ígnea.

En un principio, y después de conocer lo que les tocaría hacer juntos, no había dicho nada al respecto. Pero en el momento en que había contemplado como el rostro de Lucy había decaido hacia un tono blanquecino, había sido consciente de que el asunto era mucho más peliagudo de lo que se suponía que debía de ser. Y es que, ¿por qué tanto alboroto por una simple interpretación de baile? En una ocasión anterior, Lucy le había dado una práctica de baile de salón para un encargo, y no había tenido tanto escándalo.

Sin embargo, en el momento en que había arrimado su cuerpo contra el suyo durante la primera práctica, y después del primer giro, se había visto obligado a tragar en seco, porque la temperatura corporal le había aumentado al menos diez grados de golpe. Y había abierto fuertemente los ojos, a causa de la impresión.

¿¡Desde cuándo su cuerpo se descontrolaba de esa manera!? Ni siquiera lo recordaba… pero sí era consciente, de que la única persona que era capaz de armarle tal barullo demoledor, era ella. Lucy era muy atractiva; al menos, lo era bajo su punto de vista. Era sencilla, y todo siempre era mucho más divertido con ella. No obstante, cada vez que tenía que sujetarla contra él mismo, se volvía más y más consciente de sus curvas. Y también de su piel suave. Mucho más suave que la de él, llena de pequeñas cicatrices, y curtida a causa de su magia.

Cada vez que su brazo rodeaba su pequeño talle, su aroma lo incitaba de maneras que no recordaba que hubiese hecho con anterioridad. Era como una esencia sutil, pero potente, que le embotaba los sentidos. Y en cierta parte le molestaba, porque su cuerpo se tensaba de manera inconsciente. Casi arqueó las cejas, sorprendido consigo mismo ante su propia revelación. A lo mejor, ella también se encontraba tensa porque la ocurría lo mismo.

Cuando tuvo que volver a apretujarla contra él, después de un giro por parte de ella, se descubrió intentando desentrañar aquello que se había empeñado durante tanto tiempo en ignorar.

·

·

—Recordad —la voz del espíritu estelar prevaleció sobre la música que sonaba de fondo en la estancia—, el tango se baila «escuchando el cuerpo del otro». Sino os escucháis, no seréis capaces de interpretarlo.

Lucy se dejo caer al suelo de madera, agotada en su totalidad, mientras su pecho se movía frenético en busca de aire. —¿¡Cómo… diantres… se supone… que voy a… escuchar el cuerpo del otro!? —cuestionó irritada, entre bocanadas.

Natsu se sentó sobre el suelo, dejando apoyada la espalda contra la pared. ¡Por Mavis, bailar estaba resultando ser muchísimo más duro que cualquiera de sus entrenamientos! Se pasó un brazo por la frente, quitando el exceso de sudor. Nunca, y jamás de los jamases, hubiese imaginado que algunos estilos de baile pudiesen tener ritmos tan sumamente acelerados. Apenas habían podido hacer tres figuras¹ seguidas en condiciones.

—Sencillo —Capricornio cruzó los brazos tras su espalda, con paciencia—: debéis ser capaces de adelantaros al otro. Prestando atención a la respiración, observando como se mueve su cuerpo, y respondiendo con el propio. La coreografía es bastante más compleja que la de los demás estilos, puesto que está diseñada a partir del abrazo de la pareja, tal como estáis comprobando. Por eso mismo, es primordial el hecho de que prestéis atención.

Natsu dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás, y cerró los ojos. Empezaba a dudar de que aquello fuese a terminar en buen puerto. Apenas hacía dos días, se había colado en una práctica entre el cabeza de cucurucho y Juvia. Y su mandíbula casi había caído hasta el suelo. Jamás había visto tal expresión de comodidad en el rostro de Gray, con la usuaria de magia de agua tan cerca de él. Se habían estado moviendo sigilosamente por toda la habitación, y parecía que ni siquiera hubiesen dado tres pasos. Estaban jodidos.

·

·

—¡Auch!

El cuerpo de Natsu se apartó con rapidez. —Lo siento, Lucy.

La rubia terminó de apartarse del cuerpo del tragafuegos, y se dirigió hasta la pared, para dejarse caer con suavidad hasta el suelo. —No te preocupes… —musitó, restándole importancia al asunto—creo que no puedo hacerlo —admitió con derrota.

Natsu arqueó las cejas, sorprendido. —Bueno, en realidad he sido yo el que te ha pisado. Ha sido culpa mía.

Lucy cerró los ojos, y negó lentamente con la cabeza. —No se trata de eso.

El Dragon Slayer se acercó hasta ella, y tomó asiento a su lado. —Reconozco que no está siendo tan divertido como yo esperaba —reconoció en tono jovial.

La maga estelar esbozó una sonrisa un tanto culpable. —Lo sé. Es extraño. Siempre es divertido cuando estamos juntos —abrió la palma de su mano, para contemplarla—, pero hay algo que no termina de encajar —divagó al aire, como si estuviese sola en la habitación.

Natsu se rascó la mejilla. —Tal vez, lo que dijo Capricornio tenga algo que ver.

En respuesta, Lucy le miró con atención.

—Ya sabes… no recuerdo exactamente qué dijo —puso los ojos en blanco—, pero era algo relacionado con la comprensión.

Ella soltó una risilla al aire. —Compenetración —corrigió.

—Eso —Natsu cabeceó en afirmación—. A lo mejor, nos estamos centrando demasiado en hacerlo bien, en vez de centrarnos en lo que hace el otro.

La rubia mantuvo el contacto visual durante unos segundos, para después desviarla al frente. —Puede ser… —coincidió.

Una nueva canción saltó en el reproductor de lácrima, resonando por las paredes de la habitación, en acordes alocados y frenéticos. Natsu arqueó una ceja de manera ocurrente, y levantándose de un salto, agarró la mano de Lucy, para tirar de ella hasta quedar en pie.

—¿¡Pero qué…!?

El tragafuegos se limitó a atraerla hacia él, en un tirón dramático y exagerado. Y Lucy no pudo evitar romper en carcajadas, mientras se esforzaba al máximo en intentar seguir los pasos incoherentes de su acompañante.

·

·

—¿Cómo lo llevan? —cuestionó una voz dulce y preocupada de mujer.

Capricornio suspiró, y se tomó unos segundos antes de responder. —He de reconocer que la mejoría ha sido notable.

El rostro de Mira se contorsionó en una mueca culpable. El espíritu estelar se encontraba bajo el umbral de la puerta, con los brazos cruzados tras la espalda, y observando como la pareja de bailarines intentaba seguirse el ritmo, en la más absoluta concentración. La música se dejaba oír con sutilidad por toda la sala. Lo cierto era que habían acondicionado unas cuantas estancias del gremio, para que todos pudiesen efectuar las prácticas con comodidad.

—Me preocupa el hecho de que Lucy se lo haya tomado tan a pecho. Mi intención era que, ante todo, se divirtiesen —comentó la joven—, pero parece que ella no lo consideró desde ese punto de vista.

El espíritu esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. —Creo que ha empezado a captar el mensaje, Mira-sama. No se preocupe, lo harán bien.

Mira negó con la cabeza. —¡Yo solo quiero que se diviertan! —acusó con impotencia— ¡De hecho, todos están divirtiéndose menos ellos! He estado dándole muchas vueltas, y he llegado a la conclusión de que esta modalidad puede que no fuese realmente para ellos. Ya resulta bastante complicado enseñarle a Natsu algo tan sencillo como el ajedrez, como para enseñarle una modalidad de baile tan complicada como esta —entornó la mirada, perdiéndola en un punto inexistente—. No debí convencer a Lucy…

Capricornio volvió a mirar con atención a la camarera de cabellos blanquecinos. —En realidad, el problema no ha sido él, sino Lucy-sama.

Mira alzó la vista, y miró al espíritu estelar, sorprendida en su totalidad. —¿Cómo dices? —cuestionó, pensando que había escuchado mal.

El espíritu volvió a mirar a la pareja. —No ha sido él quien no la escuchaba, sino que ha sido ella quien no le escuchaba a él.

Mira pestañeó, aturdida.

—Natsu-sama ha estado acoplándose a ella inconscientemente. Al intentar adaptarse al ritmo de Lucy-sama, no habían conseguido otra cosa salvo empeorarlo. En realidad, es Lucy-sama quien no se deja llevar. No obstante, por algún motivo parece que está empezando a amoldarse a su acompañante, pero aún es pronto para saberlo.

La mayor de los Strauss boqueó, pero no logró articular palabra alguna. Sin embargo, desvió la mirada hasta la pareja que seguía concentrada en el ritmo de la canción, deslizándose por toda la habitación, y ajenos a lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Y no pudo evitar pensar que había algo hechizante entre los dos, que te obligaba a no apartar la vista.

·

·

Lucy hizo un ademán descontrolado con el brazo, sintiendo las mejillas a punto de arder. —¿¡Por qué tiene que ser tan… —titubeó, gesticulando con las manos— _entusiasta_!?

Capricornio arqueó una ceja, suspicaz, y paró el reproductor de lácrima mediante un sencillo gesto. —¿Se refiere a ardiente?

Las mejillas de Lucy se abrasaron sin poderlo remediar. —Si, vale, eso —claudicó en acuerdo.

—Porque trata de expresar un sentimiento pleno de sensualidad, donde lo primordial no son sólo los pasos o las figuras que hacen los bailarines. De nada vale una técnica perfecta, o una sincronización perfecta, cuando la expresión de los acompañantes no trasmite sentimientos. Todo está unido: las miradas, los brazos, las manos… cada movimiento del cuerpo acompañando la cadencia del tango, y acompañando lo que ellos están viviendo. Trasciende, y llega al espíritu de los que contemplan a los bailarines, gracias a los sentimientos que ellos ponen en el baile. Cada estrofa musical, cada pasaje, cada tango tiene distintos momentos. No se puede bailar un tango completo siguiendo un patrón de conducta idéntico para toda la melodía. Hay cadencias tristes, alegres, sensuales, silenciosas… solo expresa sentimientos, y estos son los que los bailarines transportan a sus pies y a su cuerpo; a todo, en realidad.

Lucy suspiro con profundidad, con las palabras de Capricornio aun rebotando en su cabeza en un eco distorsionado.

—Espero que mi explicación le haya sido de ayuda, Lucy-sama.

Natsu se cruzó de brazos, en una mueca de confusión. —Tío, no he entendido una palabra de lo que has dicho.

La maga estelar se llevó una mano al rostro, agotada de repente.

·

·

—No —corrigió Capricornio, acercándose—. La mano no debe agarrar la pierna, sino que debe deslizarse con suavidad, igual que si la sujetase.

Natsu se apartó, con la irritación en su punto más álgido. Estaba a un paso de comenzar a escupir bocanadas de fuego a causa de la frustración. —¡Joder, no puedo hacer eso! —titubeó— ¡es demasiado…!

Capricornio arqueó una ceja. —¿Contenido? —sugirió.

Natsu debatió consigo mismo durante unos segundos. —Si, eso. Yo no… —volvió a dudar— ¡yo no tengo sutileza!

El espíritu sonrió con sutilidad, divertido en cierto modo. —Reconozco que su personalidad es más intuitiva e impulsiva que otra cosa, pero creo que en parte eso puede ayudarle. Esa frustración es lo que usted necesita. Así mismo, me alegra poder decir que he encontrado la melodía perfecta para vosotros.

Natsu y Lucy contemplaron como el espíritu se dirigía hasta el reproductor de lácrima. Tras unos segundos de silencio, unos suaves acordes empezaron a resonar por toda la sala. Era un sutil violín, seguido de una guitarra. Al momento, un piano comenzó a hacer el acompañamiento. Era preciosa. Y lenta, a decir verdad.

Lucy dio un paso al frente. —Es más lenta de lo que imaginaba.

Capricornio asintió. —Correcto.

Unos momentos después, comenzó a escucharse un segundo acompañamiento, a la vez que la guitarra comenzaba a diluirse, para volver a resonar con fuerza, mezclando todos los instrumentos a la vez. Era increíble.

—La intensidad es cada vez mayor… —opinó el tragafuegos.

Capricornio volvió a sonreír. —Correcto otra vez. Me alegra pensar que finalmente mis métodos de enseñanza comienzan a dar sus frutos, si he de ser sincero.

Sin embargo, Natsu frunció el ceño. —Vale, ¿y esto en qué me puede ayudar?

El espíritu posó sus brazos tras su espalda, y les contempló con atención. —La cadencia de esta música es silenciosa. No es alegre, o triste; ni siquiera eufórica. Parece que no cuente nada, en realidad. Sin embargo, si deberían ser capaces de sentir en cierta forma lo que quiere expresar.

Lucy arrugó la frente, concentrada totalmente en los acordes. —Es extraño… —musitó, llevando una mano hasta su barbilla— es como un susurro. Algo… ¿ilusorio, tal vez? —titubeó.

—Casi —apreció con orgullo—. Expresa deseo sobre algo etéreo. A veces, deseamos aquello que no podemos tener. Creemos que podemos palparlo, pero no es así. O que tal vez podemos probarlo, y sin embargo, tampoco nos resulta posible. Representa el ensueño de lo que nos mueve y nos empuja hacia algo que es superior a nosotros mismos, y que sobre todo, no podemos controlar. Natsu-san —Capricornio dirigió su atención hacia el tragafuegos—, ¿cree que podría tocar algo que no puede ver?

Natsu dudó por unos instantes y se cruzó de brazos, con la maquinaria de su cerebro funcionando a toda revolución. —Mmm… imagino que no —mantuvo el ceño fruncido.

—Pero, ¿y si lo siente a su alrededor?

El Dragon Slayer de fuego se mantuvo de brazos cruzados, frustrado en su totalidad. —Lo intentaría, supongo.

—Sería algo así como un sexto sentido, ¿verdad? No puede verlo, pero puede sentirlo. Curioso, ¿no cree?

Natsu resopló, hastiado. —No consigo pillar a dónde quieres llegar.

Capricornio se acomodó las gafas con tranquilidad. —Esto es en lo que van a trabajar. Sobre todo usted, Natsu-san. Esta melodía expresa un deseo sobre algo incorpóreo. Mueve al acompañante a buscarlo, pero no puede tocarlo, ni sentirlo, ni palparlo, ni siquiera contemplarlo. Lo que no puede alcanzar, es a su acompañante femenina, que en este caso, será usted, Lucy-sama. La imagen de algo etéreo, y sin forma: una ilusión. Eso es lo que debéis ser capaces de transmitir: todo aquello que no podemos obtener.

Lucy boqueó como pez fuera del agua. —Te has vuelto loco, ¿verdad? —cuestionó, aterrorizada.

El espíritu negó con la cabeza. —En absoluto. Estoy convencido de que vuestras aptitudes son más que adecuadas. Esto es lo que intentaba explicarle, Natsu-san. Usted cree en todo momento que la está viendo, y tocando, pero no es así. La sensación que transmitirá, no será esa. Porque en el fondo de si mismo, sabe que se limita a un espejismo.

Natsu no supo por qué, pero se vio obligado a tragar en seco.

Capricornio tomó aire con profundidad. —Sencillamente, es la idea de algo que no puede alcanzar.

·

·

N/A: pues aquí lo tenéis.

Recién terminada la primera parte de esta historia corta. Lo cierto es que no tenía previsto que fuese así, pero teniendo en cuenta lo mucho que me habéis pedido una nueva historia de Natsu y de Lucy, no he podido resistirme fufufu~. Eso si, advierto de que no será muy larga. Tendrá tres capítulos a lo mucho (aunque luego empiezo a contar y a escribir, y no paro).

Esta historia va dedicada a Inrene, porque aunque estés liada como la pata de un romano, no te haces una idea de cuánto agradezco tus comentarios y tus opiniones, porque me animan muchísimo a continuar. Así que esto va para ti, mi niña, y sobre todo, espero que te guste.

Ya sabéis, cuantos más reviews reciba, más me vengo arriba. Siempre se agradece el hecho de que agreguéis a favoritos y alertas, pero dejar un comentario no cuesta nada, por muy pequeñito que sea, así que, ¿qué me decís?:

¿Continuamos?

Nindë

Figura¹: una figura de baile o también solo figura es, en el baile, un ciclo de movimientos independiente y planificado.


	2. Closeness - Parte II

Disclaimer: Ni Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen, puesto que pertenecen a Hiro Mashima. Esta historia esta hecha sin fines lucrativos.

·

Cercanía: Parte II

·

—Agradecería muchísimo que dejara de tocarse la venda, Natsu-san.

Natsu resopló irritado, dejando caer la mano de nuevo. Capricornio le había anudado una tela oscura sobre los ojos, y no veía tres en un burro.

—No puedo practicar así —refunfuñó el tragafuegos.

—Esta vez, usted se limitará a intentar adivinar el movimiento que efectúe Lucy-sama a su alrededor. Comprobaremos qué nivel de sincronización han llegado a alcanzar —comentó.

Natsu se cruzó de brazos. —No podré ver qué es lo que ella hace, como comprenderás.

Capricornio sonrió. —Lo hago, pero imagino que sí será capaz de intuir su presencia, ¿me equivoco? Según tengo entendido, no sería la primera vez que le ocurre.

El tragafuegos sintió como un calor sutil le acariciaba las mejillas, por lo que se limitó a guardar silencio.

—Muy bien, Lucy-sama —la maga estelar se había mantenido inmóvil, contemplando la interacción entre ambos—: puede comenzar cuando quiera.

Tras un sencillo movimiento, el reproductor de lácrima comenzó a emitir una suave melodía. Lucy suspiró con profundidad. No tenía ni idea de qué hacer, sin embargo, se acercó al tragafuegos tras varios pasos, hasta quedar justo en frente de él.

Natsu seguía cruzado de brazos.

Tras unos segundos, Lucy puso los ojos en blancos, e hizo un ademán rápido con el brazo. —¡Esto es ridículo! —exclamó malhumorada.

—Tomaré muy en cuenta su opinión para la próxima vez, Lucy-sama, pero ahora únicamente agradecería que se limitase a efectuar el ejercicio.

La maga estelar volvió a resoplar con fuerza. Tras unos segundos, y muy despacito, se movió sutilmente hasta colocarse a la espalda del Dragon Slayer de fuego. Y esbozó una sonrisa triunfal, tras advertir que él aun se mantenía de brazos cruzados, y sin mover un músculo.

—Natsu-san, ¿sería capaz de decirme dónde se encuentra ahora Lucy-sama?

El aludido arqueó una ceja, escéptico. —Detrás de mí —aseguró sin titubear.

Lucy boqueó, estupefacta, y con los ojos apunto de salirse de sus órbitas. —¿¡Qué!? —exclamó, sin poder evitarlo.

Natsu esbozó una sonrisa ladina.

La rubia frunció el ceño, y tras unos segundos, y con el mayor sigilo posible, volvió a moverse hasta quedar frente a él. Arqueó una ceja con picardía, y estiró el brazo, dejando su mano a un palmo de su nariz.

—¿Qué estas haciendo? —aireó Natsu, irritado.

Lucy volvió a boquear, sin poder creer lo que estaba ocurriendo. —¿¡Cómo lo haces!? —espetó incrédula— Haces trampas, ¿verdad? —cuestionó al aire— ¡Está haciendo trampas! —acusó, volviéndose a mirar a su espíritu estelar.

—¡Eh! —Natsu coló un dedo bajo la venda, alzándola levemente— Sabes que las trampas no van conmigo —aseguró con decisión.

—Estoy seguro de que no —coincidió el guardián del portal de la cabra—. Una vez más, Lucy-sama —solicitó cortésmente.

Natsu dejó caer de nuevo la venda, y Lucy se cruzó de brazos durante unos segundos, debatiendo consigo misma. Sin embargo, una sonrisa siniestra cruzó su rostro. Con decisión, y prácticamente de puntillas, se colocó por segunda vez a su espalda. En esta ocasión, dejó su nariz prácticamente a la altura de cuello. Su pecho casi rozaba con su espalda. Se cuestionó internamente si él estaría siendo capaz de escuchar el pulso frenético que le retumbaba por las venas, por algún motivo que no quería llegar a comprender del todo. Y durante unos segundos, casi presintió como un sutil estremecimiento recorría el cuerpo del tragafuegos ante su letal cercanía. Agitó la cabeza, desterrando la idea de su cabeza. Su imaginación le estaba jugando malas pasadas con tanta peligrosa proximidad.

—Bien, Natsu-san, ¿dónde está ahora?

Natsu no contestó.

—¿Natsu-san? —repitió, intentando llamar su atención.

El tragafuegos curvó la boca con gravedad. —No lo sé —espetó con dureza.

Capricornio suspiró con profundidad, pero por algún motivo, omitió cualquier comentario. Sin poder evitarlo, Lucy pegó un brinco en el sitio. —¡Sí, por fin! —estiró los brazos en un gesto vencedor.

Mientras que Lucy daba saltitos de alegría por toda la sala, al menos por haber ganado la última ronda, Natsu se apartó la venda en un gesto descontrolado, y alzó la palma de su mano, para contemplársela.

Estaba temblando.

·

·

—¿Natsu no ha llegado todavía? —cuestionó Lucy, al mismo tiempo que dejaba caer su bolsa de entrenamiento al suelo.

El espíritu estelar pasó los brazos tras su espalda, con tranquilidad. —Natsu-san ha solicitado la tarde libre, por lo que no he puesto inconvenientes.

Lucy abrió la boca para airear un improperio disconforme, pero por algún motivo, no salió palabra alguna de su garganta. Desvió la mirada hacia otro lado, y se puso a sacar los tacones de su mochila, sintiendo como el desánimo comenzaba a hacer mella en ella. Natsu no le había dicho nada al respecto. Al menos, podría haberla avisado. ¿Habría ocurrido algo? No, no, él se lo habría dicho, no hubiese importado qué. Frunció el ceño con gravedad. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

—Teniendo en cuenta que esta clase será únicamente para usted, la utilizaremos para practicar su libertad de movimiento sobre los tacones. Una cosa es andar sobre ellos, y otra muy distinta el bailar sobre ellos, por lo que espero que esté preparada. Será agotador, y sufrirá pequeños calambres durante los siguientes días. No se preocupe, en un par de días desaparecerán, pero es mejor que trabajemos ahora en su resistencia.

Lucy apretó uno de los zapatos en un puño.

Se le habían quitado por completo, y en un parpadeo, las ganas de practicar.

·

·

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —cuestionó, hastiada.

El tragafuegos puso los ojos en blanco, y se obligó a contener una mueca. Sin pensarlo, apretó con más dureza el vaso entre sus dedos. Su humor no es que fuese el más adecuado, precisamente, como para aguantar un sermón. A decir verdad, desde hacia unos días no hacia otra cosa que sentirse irritado, sintiéndose estallar a la mínima provocación.

—Estoy tomando algo —se limitó a responder.

Lucy resopló con fuerza. —Llevo esperándote más de media hora, ¡creí que había ocurrido algo! —comentó, irritada.

Natsu tomó un trago del whisky de fuego. —Bueno, ya ves que no.

Lucy frunció la boca con gravedad. De fondo, presintió como las voces del salón disminuían hasta rozar el más absoluto de los silencios. Sabía que ambos estaban comenzando a ser el foco de atención, pero a estas alturas, la traía sin cuidado. ¡No tenia ni la mas remota idea de lo que estaba pasando! Justo hacia unos días las cosas parecían ir tan bien… ¡la mejoría había sido notable, incluso para Capricornio! Pero de un día para otro, Natsu había empezado a actuar distante, e incluso eludía las prácticas a más no poder. Y había empezado a colmarla la paciencia. Había llegado a su límite, a decir verdad.

Apretó los puños, impotente. —¿Qué demonios está pasando? —siseó, sintiendo como la fuerza del enfado la atrapaba entre sus fauces.

Natsu se tomó unos segundos antes de responder. —¿Es que tiene que ocurrir algo? Ya te he dicho que me estaba tomando algo. He perdido la noción del tiempo, nada más. Siento que hayas tenido que esperar.

—¿Y pretendías ponerte a practicar después de tomar whisky de fuego? —aireó indignada, tras reconocer el olor dulzón del licor rojizo— ¿se puede saber en qué demonios pensabas?

El tragafuegos dejó el vaso en la mesa mediante un golpe seco. —Si, pretendía practicar después de tomar algo —se levantó del asiento, apoyando las manos—. Por si no lo recuerdas, mi cuerpo asimila el alcohol de manera diferente, de modo que no afecta a mi sentido motriz —ladró malhumorado.

La maga estelar hizo un ademán incrédulo con el brazo. —¿¡Se puede saber qué demonios te pasa!? ¡llevas rehusándome varios días, y no entiendo porqué! ¡si te he hecho algo, no tienes más que decírmelo, maldita sea! —espetó descontrolada.

Sin poder controlarse, Natsu atizó el vaso, lanzándolo a la otra punta de la mesa, para terminar haciéndose añicos inevitablemente contra el suelo. Se dejó escuchar un jadeo ahogado por parte de la usuaria de magia de escritura sólida, asustada ante la interacción que se estaba desarrollando entre sus dos amigos. Mira espachurró el trapo entre sus manos, mientras que contemplaba alarmada la discusión, igual que los demás integrantes del salón.

—Chicos… —comenzó la camarera, intentando calmar los ánimos—, por favor, calmaos, ¿qué está pasando?

Los ojos del Dragon Slayer de fuego se encendieron en frustración. Sin siquiera pensarlo, dejó escapar lo primero que tenía amontonado en la cabeza. —¡Joder, no tengo porqué darte explicaciones, o contarte qué hago en todo momento!

Juvia se llevó las manos a la boca, para retener un quejido asustado. Lucy abrió los ojos con fuerza, a causa del impacto de sus palabras. Quiso decir algo, pero un puñetazo surgido de la nada, lanzó al tragafuegos hasta la otra punta del salón, estrellándolo estrepitosamente contra la pared. Por primera vez, Erza se mantuvo de brazos cruzados, sin decir palabra alguna. La usuaria de magia de armadura se limitó a observar con intensidad como Gray se abalanzaba de nuevo sobre el tragafuegos, montando todo un espectáculo.

—Lu-chan… —Levy se acercó hasta ella, para posar una mano sobre su hombro, intentando reconfortarla.

Sin embargo, Lucy no dijo palabra alguna. Tragó con fuerza, y apretó con más fuerza la mano en un puño. Mira se acercó, con la bandeja de metal abrazada contra su pecho. Las líneas de su rostro se habían curvado en una mueca de total preocupación.

—Lo cierto es, Lucy, que no llevaba una copa. Llevaba unas cuantas —aclaró—. Ha sido culpa mía —musitó, compungida—. De haber sabido que os tocaba práctica esta tarde, te aseguro que jamás le habría servido alcohol. De todos modos, nunca le había visto beber tanto, creo que hay algo que le está perturbando —concluyó inquieta.

Levy volvió a mirarla. —Lucy, ni siquiera Natsu es inmune a unas cuantas copas de whisky de fuego. Estoy segura de que lo que ha dicho no iba en serio —comentó con ligereza, intentando quitarle el hierro al asunto.

Lucy, reteniendo aun las lágrimas de manera feroz, asintió débilmente con la cabeza. Aun con los ojos brillantes, se volvió a Mira. —Me voy a casa —anunció, con la garganta apretada en un nudo—, nos vemos mañana.

Mira asintió. —Claro, descuida. Descansa Lucy, mañana será otro día —auguró con ánimo.

Levy contempló como la cabeza cabizbaja de la maga estelar desaparecía de su campo de visión, una vez atravesó los portones del gremio. —Eso espero —musitó al aire.

—¡GRAY! —graznó la joven de cabellos albinos.

Gray desvió la mirada, aun con las solapas del chaleco del tragafuegos agarradas en un puño. El gilipollas del cabeza de cerilla, por algún motivo desconocido, no estaba haciendo nada por defenderse, cosa que le irritaba a más no poder.

Oscura satisfacción sumió la mirada de Mira. —Dale un par de mi parte.

·

·

—¡No me cojas así! —graznó ella, después de que Natsu echara un brazo alrededor de su cintura, tras regresar de un giro.

Él bufó irritado, soltándola automáticamente. —¡Joder, ¿y qué pretendes que haga?! ¡Tengo que cogerte a la vuelta!

Lucy se llevó una mano al rostro. —¡Pues no me apretujes tanto!

El tragafuegos alzó los brazos al cielo, en un ademán hastiado. —Y entonces, ¿cómo desea su majestad que la coja? —cuestionó con sarcasmo.

La maga estelar frunció la boca, y cuando quiso caer en la cuenta, se encontraba prácticamente gruñendo a su _compañero_.

—Bien, creo que por hoy es suficiente.

La voz potente de Capricornio retumbó con fuerza contra las paredes, dejando a ambos estáticos. Natsu se pasó una mano por el cabello, frustrado, y no dudó ni un segundo en abandonar la estancia dando un portazo. Lucy suspiró débilmente, y se dejó caer al suelo, agotada. No había sido su intención, pero cada vez que él la tocaba, sentía como su irritación fluía descontrolada.

Desde aquella tarde, hacía apenas cuatro días, no habían tocado siquiera el tema de lo que había ocurrido en el salón del gremio. Era como si él hubiese omitido el episodio por completo, y ella no se encontraba con ánimos como para sacar el tema. Y parecía que aquello no había hecho más que empeorarlo todo.

Enterró la cabeza entre sus rodillas, aguantando las ganas de llorar. Ni siquiera sabía porqué tenía ganas de llorar, pero las tenía. Jamás había ocurrido nada parecido entre ellos. Aquella brecha vidriada entre ambos no hacía otra cosa que tragar todo a su paso, cual grieta en la oscuridad.

—No puedo hacerlo —musitó, derrotada en su totalidad—. No _podemos_ hacerlo. Esto se está volviendo demasiado complicado, y no sé que hacer —reconoció, con la nariz enrojecida—. Sé que en ocasiones puedo llegar a ser exasperante, pero te doy mi palabra de que no fui con malas intenciones. ¡Me enerva intuir que me está ocultando algo! —farfulló indignada.

Capricornio suspiró con profundidad, y se tomó unos segundos antes de responder a las divagaciones de su contratista. —Creo que lo mejor será que busquen otros compañeros de baile —sugirió con cordialidad.

Lucy alzó la cabeza de entre sus rodillas, con una mirada de pánico. —¿¡Qué estas diciendo!? ¡No podemos hacer eso! ¡No…! —excusó con rapidez.

El espíritu estelar arqueó una ceja, suspicaz. —Usted misma lo ha reconocido, Lucy-sama. No son capaces. Y por lo que estoy comprobando, la cosa no hace más que empeorar. Puede que sea más sencillo que efectúen la interpretación con otros compañeros.

Sin poder comprenderlo del todo, la simple idea de que otra persona la estrechara de la cintura, la provocó hasta casi una arcada. Tampoco cayó en la cuenta de que su respiración se había vuelto errática, y volvió a ocultar el rostro entre sus rodillas, a la vez que enterró los dedos entre sus cabellos, frustrada en su totalidad. La simple idea de imaginar al tragafuegos bailando con otra que no fuera ella, consiguió finalmente hacerla llorar.

·

·

—Ya me he enterado. Menudo jaleo forman por una simple exhibición…

Natsu inspiró con profundidad, intentando hacer acopio de toda la paciencia que podía reunir. No estaba de humor, en ninguno de los sentidos, como para aguantar las tonterías del puñetero muñeco de nieve. Antes de poder contener la lengua, la pregunta salió disparada, igual que si la hubiesen azotado con un látigo.

—¿A qué te refieres ahora, pelmazo? —cuestionó, con el vaso rozando sus labios.

Gray bebió de su gin-tonic antes de contestar. —De lo del cambio.

Natsu se giró para mirarle, dejando el vaso sobre la mesa.

—¿No lo sabías? —el usuario de magia de hielo se encogió de hombros— Según me ha comentado Mira, ya no tendrás que realizar la interpretación de baile con Lucy. Ha reorganizado el asunto.

Natsu frunció el ceño con gravedad. —¿Qué?

—He oído que bailará con Macao. Él está más que encantado, por cierto, lleva todo el santo día danzando con el palo de la fregona… —comentó con sorna.

—Con Macao —repitió el tragafuegos, escéptico por completo.

—Pensé que lo sabías —aireó con ingenuidad.

Natsu contempló por unos instantes su whisky de fuego. ¿Cuántos llevaba? No recordaba llevar más de tres… volvió a contemplar al muchacho de cabellos negros.

—No, no lo sabía —apuntó, con voz raspada.

Gray volvió a encogerse de hombros. —Bueno, míralo por el lado bueno. Mejor para ti. Así no volverás a sentirte culpable.

El tragafuegos, que había vuelto a coger su copa, descargó una mirada contra el usuario de magia de hielo, provocando que hasta le crujieran los huesos del cuello. —¿Qué coño estas diciendo? —siseó, comenzando a caer en picado ante el cabreo.

Gray esbozó una pequeña sonrisa que le resultó insoportable. —¿Crees que los demás solamente tenemos llamas en el cerebro como tú? —musitó, sin esperar respuesta— Estás cabreado —susurró—. Estás cabreado, porque finalmente has caído en la cuenta de que Lucy te gusta _mucho_. Te sientes culpable, porque te ves incapaz de controlarlo, y porque has caído en la cuenta de que las curvas que tiene no están ahí solo de adorno.

Con el puño temblando, el tragafuegos descargó un gancho directo a su mandíbula, que le mandó a volar por el salón, arrasando con mesas y sillas. Sin esperar un segundo, se abalanzó sobre él en un arranque descontrolado, intentando borrar desesperadamente de su cerebro la última parte de la conversación.

No lo consiguió.

·

·

—¡Santo cielo, Gray! —Lucy se llevó las manos a la boca, asustada ante el color morado verduzco que predominaba en el pómulo derecho del chico— ¿¡qué demonios te ha pasado!?

Gray se limitó a farfullar. De su perfil se desprendía un aura aterradora. —Es lo que conlleva meterse en la boca del lobo —masculló por lo bajini, en susurros incomprensibles— ¿O mas bien sería de un jodido reptil? qué mas da… —tomó un sorbo de su copa, censurando una mueca de dolor.

—Gray… —musitó, sin saber qué decir.

La maga estelar entornó la mirada. En los últimos días, su mundo no había hecho otra cosa que ponerse del revés. No entendía absolutamente _nada_. Cuando era una niña, su madre solía decirla que cuando se sintiera perdida, no hiciera otra cosa que inspirar profundamente, e intentase escuchar el murmullo del viento. Nunca había llegado a comprender qué quiso decirla con aquello. Sin embargo, inspiró con profundidad, y sin saber porqué, echó los brazos alrededor del torso de Gray, para abrazarlo con cariño.

—Gracias, Gray —murmuró.

El rostro del chico se curvó en ingenua estupefacción, pero tras unos momentos, esbozó una pequeña sonrisa comprensiva, y sobó con delicadeza la espalda de la rubia.

—Vamos, vamos… no hay de qué, Lucy.

·

·

Macao giró la esquina, tarareando. Había estado acicalando sus mocasines durante la mañana, así que ahora _sí_ se encontraba totalmente preparado para practicar. Curvó una sonrisa traviesa, al imaginar las curvas de la rubita paseándose con delicadeza entre sus brazos, y soltó un suspiro animado. Sin embargo, su mirada topó con la silueta del tragafuegos apoyado sobre una pared, de brazos cruzados, y contemplándolo con sutil intensidad. Trago con dificultad, e inconscientemente se aflojó el botón del cuello de la camisa. No recordaba que hiciera tanto calor.

—Ey, Natsu ¿qué tal? —alzó una mano, para acompañar el saludo.

Natsu se limitó a sonreír en respuesta.

—¿Qué haces por aquí? —cuestionó con curiosidad.

—Estoy esperando a Lucy —comentó, igual que si estuviese hablando del tiempo tan bueno que hacia—, _tenemos_ práctica ahora.

La mandíbula de Macao casi cayó al suelo. —Ah… bueno… si… etto… —su cerebro no fue capaz de juntar dos palabras seguidas con coherencia.

Su intuición le estaba chillando a grito pelado que, en caso de decirle al tragafuegos que él era la nueva pareja de baile de la rubia, no saldría con vida.

—¿Y tú? —consultó.

El cuerpo de Macao pegó un respingo. —¿Y-Yo? Eh… nada. Nada —repitió—, pasaba por aquí, y… bueno, ya sabes.

Macao contempló como una sonrisa ladina crecía en la boca del tragafuegos, y por algún motivo que no alcanzó a comprender, le dieron ganas de salir escopetado en dirección contraria. Con un ademán rápido, se despidió del Dragon Slayer, retomando el camino de vuelta al salón.

Aun recuperándose de la estupefacción, curvó una sonrisa zorruna. —Vaya, vaya… ¿quién lo diría? —soltó una risa al aire— ¡Ya era hora…!

·

·

N/A: sin notas de autora.

Nindë


	3. Closeness - Parte III

Disclaimer: Ni Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen, puesto que pertenecen a Hiro Mashima. Esta historia esta hecha sin fines lucrativos.

·

Cercanía: Parte III

·

—Llegas tarde.

Lucy dejó caer la bolsa de entrenamiento, a causa del susto. Con el estómago encogido en un nudo, se dio la vuelta rápidamente, hasta reconocer la silueta del tragafuegos de brazos cruzados, y recostado sobre la pared. Y boqueó cual pez fuera del agua.

—¿Natsu? —cuestionó, estupefacta.

El muchacho arqueó una ceja, y chasqueó fuertemente la boca. —¿Esperabas a alguien más? —preguntó, dejando la indirecta flotando entre ambos.

Lucy inspiró con profundidad, intentando calmar sus propios ánimos. No tenía ni la paciencia, ni las ganas suficientes como para discutir nuevamente con él. —¿De qué estas hablando?

Natsu frunció el ceño con gravedad. —De la sustitución.

Las líneas del rostro de Lucy se curvaron en ingenua curiosidad. —¿Sustitución? —aireó, completamente perdida.

El tragafuegos arrugó con más profundidad el ceño. —¿Cómo has podido estar de acuerdo? —espetó, irritado— creí que éramos _compañeros_.

El rostro de Lucy se encogió en puro disgusto. —¿¡De qué narices me estás hablando!? —cuestionó, con la fuerza del enfado ganando contra los pocos vestigios de templanza que la quedaban— ¿¡qué sustitución, ni qué ocho cuartos!? ¡si tienes ganas de bronca, prefiero que vayas a buscarla a otro sitio! ¡no tengo ningún interés en volver a discutir contigo, ¿vale?! ¡creo que ya he tenido más que suficiente! —exclamó, soltando un puntapié contra su bolsa de entrenamiento y que saltase sobre el sitio.

El tragafuegos mantuvo el ceño fruncido, mientras que una chispa de confusión comenzaba a brillar en sus ojos. —El muñeco… —se detuvo de continuar.

Quiso darse un cabezazo contra la pared, tras caer en la cuenta. Lucy continuaba mirándole desquiciada, y con las manos sobre la cintura, hecha una auténtica furia. Y él era un auténtico idiota. Había caído, sin dudarlo siquiera, ante la retorcida artimaña del puñetero cabeza de cucurucho. Se la habían jugado por completo, intuyendo que él caería ante la mínima provocación. Mierda.

Lucy seguía esperando por una explicación. —¿El _muñeco_ …? ¿te refieres a Gray? —frunció la boca en una mueca de disgusto— ¿¡qué demonios os pasa a vosotros dos últimamente!? —espetó, recordando el pómulo lastimado del usuario de creación de hielo.

Natsu se pasó una mano por el pelo, completamente irritado, mientras se puso a dar vueltas por toda la sala, luciendo como un león enjaulado. Iba a _matarlo_. Una muerte lenta y dolorosa. Lo sentiría por Juvia, y puede que después muriese ahogado, ¡pero el cabrón de hielo moriría primero por sus propias manos!

Lucy advirtió, con desesperación, como él continuaba dando vueltas frenético de un lado a otro, provocando que una nube de agitación le arrasase por completo la cabeza. —¡Natsu, explícame de una vez qué está pasando! —exclamó exasperada.

Sin embargo, el continuó refunfuñando por lo bajini, y provocando que ella no entendiese una palabra. Se pasó una mano por el rostro, completamente agotada. En un destello, recordó la charla que había tenido con Mira hacia apenas dos días. Frunció el ceño. ¿Podría ser…?

—Mira me consultó acerca de un posible cambio de parejas.

El tragafuegos paró en seco, y clavó la mirada sobre su perfil. Lucy tragó un poco con dificultad, y desvió la mirada hacia otro lado. Su mirada parecía querer atravesarla, provocándola una tensión difícil de soportar. Agitó la cabeza levemente, intentando deshacerse de aquel cúmulo de pensamientos absurdos.

—Me comentó si me parecería bien que tuviésemos nuevos acompañantes. Estaba preocupada.

Natsu continuó en silencio, contemplándola con gravedad.

Ella sonrió con un poco de tristeza. —No es la primera persona que me lo comenta, si he de ser sincera, pero… —abrió una de sus manos, para contemplarse la palma— creí que podríamos hacerlo.

—¿Creíste?

Lucy se tomó unos segundos antes de contestar. —Aún sigo creyéndolo. Somos compañeros, ¿no? —preguntó al aire.

Por algún motivo que Natsu no alcanzó a comprender, aquella pregunta lanzada al aire de manera inofensiva lapidó _algo_ que había comenzado a despertar del rincón más profundo y oscuro de sí mismo. Había comenzado como una sensación de uñas arañándole suavemente por dentro, y había terminado como una sensación de desgarro sin piedad ni compasión. Y por primera vez, se sintió enfurecido con Lucy. Con _Luce_. Estaba furioso. Lo sentía. Sentía cómo el monstruo despertaba, y se rompía la garganta en silenciosos rugidos al punto de sacudirle en turbación. Golpeaba con violencia una y otra vez, intentando salir, con intenciones de zamarrearla de los brazos, para que tuviera el valor de espetarle a la cara otra vez esas mismas palabras.

Su vista se sumió en algún punto lejano. —Claro.

·

·

—Con que aquí estabas.

Lucy alzó la vista, encontrándose con una usuaria de magia de escritura sólida contemplándola con algo parecido a la contención. Quiso reír un poco con amargura. Entendía las reservas de Levy, teniendo en cuenta el humor que se gastaba los últimos días.

—¿Puedo? —preguntó, señalando el hueco libre que había justo a su lado.

Lucy sonrió de medio lado, y asintió con suavidad. —Claro.

Levy le devolvió la media sonrisa con una propia, mientras tomó asiento sobre el suelo, justo al lado de ella. Dejó la espalda apoyada contra la pared, y dirigió su atención a la pareja que practicaba vals, moviéndose de un lado de la habitación al otro.

—¿Cómo te encuentras?

Lucy suspiró débilmente. Tenía que haberlo imaginado.

Levy jugueteó con sus dedos. —Me he cruzado hace un rato con Natsu —musitó—. Es extraño, pero se le veía… —dudó— difuso.

La maga estelar continuó contemplando la pareja que seguía bailando frente a ella, sin hacer ningún tipo de gesto.

Levy se abrazo a sus rodillas y desvió la mirada hacia la punta de sus playeras. —Lu-chan… sé que no quieres hablar de ello, pero me tienes preocupada. En realidad, todos estamos un poco preocupados con todo esto. Sabemos lo bien que os lleváis, y desde que todo esto comenzó, no habéis hecho otra cosa salvo discutir.

La rubia inspiró con profundidad. Ella lo sabía. Él, también lo sabía. Y sin embargo, no quería escuchar ni una palabra al respecto. Ella solo quería regresar a los días en los cuales la única preocupación era escoger su próximo encargo. Cuanto tendrían que destinar de la recompensa para reparar los desperfectos del tragafuegos, y preocuparse por resguardar todo lo que pudiese para hacer frente al pago del alquiler.

—Escucha… —comenzó Levy, nerviosa.

Lucy giró el rostro para mirarla con intensidad. —No.

Levy tragó en seco, impresionada por la turbación que veía en los ojos marrones de su amiga. El labio inferior le tembló ligeramente. Empezaba a odiar el terreno pantanoso que comenzaba a surgir cada vez que se rozaba el tema.

—Creo saber qué está pasando.

Levy ahogó un jadeo, pero se mantuvo atenta a las divagaciones de la maga estelar.

—Nos han sacado de nuestra zona de confort. Y éste, ha sido el resultado: un total y completo pandemónium.

La usuaria de escritura sólida desvió la mirada hasta el suelo, desencantada. En el fondo, ella siempre había creído que Lucy estaba hecha para Natsu. Igual que si la hubiesen cincelado práctica y exclusivamente para él. Y siempre había pensado que, en el fondo, Lucy llevaba enamorada de Natsu tanto tiempo que ni ella había caído en la cuenta. Había pensado que, mediante un pequeño empujoncito, terminarían juntándose, igual que había pasado con ella y Gajeel hacía apenas unos meses. Sin embargo, el resultado estaba siendo una auténtica catástrofe. Quiso revolverse los cabellos por la frustración. ¿¡Dónde demonios estaba el problema!? Dejó caer los hombros, desanimada por completo.

—Sé que sabes perfectamente lo que opino al respecto —murmuró—. Esta vez, y contra todo pronóstico, no te lo recordaré —esbozó una pequeña sonrisa—. Creo que ya somos lo suficientemente mayorcitas como para saber lo que estamos haciendo. Sin embargo, pienso que esta vez te estás equivocando, Lucy. Espero que sepas lo que vas a hacer. En cualquier caso, te apoyaré decidas lo que decidas. Aunque por lo que se ve, parece que ya te has decidido… ¿verdad?

Por algún motivo que no llegó a dilucidar, Lucy no respondió. Su mirada se había quedado perdida entre las telas de la falda larga y de vuelos de Juvia.

·

·

—Lucy, querida, necesito que salgas.

La aludida pegó un respingo ante la dulce advertencia de Mira. Llevaba más de quince minutos resguardada tras la cortina del pequeño espacio que habían situado al fondo de una de las estancias del gremio, para las pruebas de vestuario. Hasta le sudaban las manos. Ni siquiera había atrevido a mirarse frente al espejo de cuerpo entero, situado en uno de los laterales. Había sido una mala idea. Una horrible y catastrófica. ¡Tenía que haberse sometido sin rechistar ante el cambio de acompañantes! A fin de cuentas, bailar con Macao no hubiese sido tan tremendo. Bufó con fuerza. ¿A quien quería engañar? ¡No temía en absoluto el bailar con Macao! En el fondo, temía por las consecuencias de lo que hubiese ocurrido _después_.

" _¿Y qué crees que ocurrirá después de que bailes con «él»?"_

Volvió a bufar, histérica contra su propio subconsciente.

Joder.

—¿Lucy?

La rubia inspiró profundo, antes de deslizar la cortina y dar un pequeño paso al frente. Lo primero que su mirada captó fue el alegre vestido de lentejuelas azules eléctricas de Levy. Estaba arrebatadora con aquel gracioso y pequeño vestido de fiesta.

—Oh, Lucy… —aireó Mira, complacida.

Lucy tragó en seco, tras contemplar como una satisfecha Erza se cruzaba de brazos, mirándola con auténtica aprobación. Su estómago se encogió en un nudo incómodo, mientras que las demás contemplaban, con auténtica admiración, como el vestido se ajustaba como un guante a su figura. En realidad, el vestido era muy sencillo. Tirantes finos, y largo hasta los tobillos. Ajustado en la parte del busto, y compuesto de una tela negra y vaporosa. El único detalle –coqueto a más no poder–, consistía en una abertura lateral, que dejaba vislumbrar su pierna derecha hasta la altura del muslo.

—¡Estás encantadora, Lucy! —Mira se llevó las manos a las mejillas, completamente encantada ante su imagen.

La rubia quiso espetar una risa histriónica. Hacía años que no se enfundaba en un traje de esas características. Empezaba a añorar sus atuendos cómodos y ligeros, junto a sus botas vaqueras. ¿¡A donde demonios iba ella vestida _así_!?

" _Al matadero. Salvo que en esta ocasión, no encontrarás precisamente a un corderito."_

Sin poder remediarlo, sintió como un sutil calorcito le golpeaba contra las mejillas. Levy arqueó una ceja, con su curiosidad innata comenzando a funcionar como una locomotora. La rubia agitó la cabeza de un lado a otro. Su subconsciente había comenzado a jugarle malas pasadas.

Se retorció las manos, inquieta por completo. —Mira… —titubeó—, ¿no habrá otro vestido un poco _más_ discreto, por casualidad? —preguntó con voz débil.

" _¿Un saco, tal vez?"_

Mira pareció realmente sorprendida. —¿Más discreto? —se llevó una mano a la barbilla, pensativa— lo cierto es que ese vestido es el más sencillo. Lo escogí especialmente para ti, teniendo en cuenta la temática de vuestra pieza. Además, es de un color elegante, a la vez que intenso, ¿no te parece, Erza? —se giró para mirar a la usuaria de magia de armadura.

" _¡Demasiado intenso, joder! ¿¡qué vas a hacer cuando tenga que cogerte de la pierna y apretarte contra él, aparte de sufrir una combustión espontánea!?"_

Se llevó una mano al rostro, completamente exhausta ante la batalla campal que se estaba desatando dentro de su propia cabeza. Estaba volviéndose loca sin remedio ni control. Empezaba a dudar de su capacidad para llegar cuerda a la exhibición.

Sin embargo, un rápido reflejo desde el otro extremo de la habitación llamo su atención por completo. Jadeó de la intensidad con la que le golpeó. Con las piernas temblando, dio un paso hacia atrás, empezando a caer en picado ante el espanto. Natsu, enfundado en un traje negro y con una camisa azul noche, la contemplaba con turbada intensidad desde el otro lado de la habitación. Con los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho, mientras que Gray y Gajeel discutían justo a su lado. Y él se mantenía quieto, apoyado contra la pared. Mirándola. Sin dejar de observarla. Apenas sin parpadear. Con perturbadora profundidad.

Y solo supo tragar en seco, y dar otro paso hacia atrás, trastabillando en el proceso con la tela del bajo de su vestido. Erza, gracias a sus reflejos de luchadora nata, fue mas rápida que ella, alcanzando a sujetarla de un brazo antes de que cayera al suelo de bruces.

—Cuidado Lucy, ¿estás bien? —preguntó al aire— reconozco que mantener la estabilidad sobre unos tacones de aguja requiere mucha destreza… —debatió consigo misma, ajena a la perturbación de su compañera.

Con los tobillos con la consistencia de un flan, Lucy solo atinó a cabecear débilmente, para darse la vuelta y salir apresuradamente de la sala, igual que si la estuviese persiguiendo el mismísimo demonio.

Lo había visto.

 _Él_ , lo había _visto_.

Y no precisamente el puñetero vestido.

Le había dejado ver, por primera vez, su mismo aturdimiento.

·

·

—Bastante mejor —la voz reservada de Capricornio se dejó escuchar por toda la estancia—. Apenas quedan dos semanas, pero habéis mejorado. No os encontráis en el nivel al que deberíais estar en estos momentos, pero creo que deberíais sentiros satisfechos.

Lucy se dejó caer al suelo, aunque a esas alturas, controlaba la respiración bastante mejor. Reconocía que al principio las prácticas conseguían dejarla exhausta, pero en los últimos días había empezado a dominar sus límites en cuanto al cansancio. Además, apenas sentía los pinchazos de los tacones, por lo que esperaba deshacerse completamente de ellos. Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa satisfecha.

—Bien, es suficiente por hoy —Capricornio se acomodó las gafas sobre el puente de la nariz—. Dentro de dos días, agradecería que el giro lo dominaseis mejor. Lucy-sama —anunció, a modo de despido.

Lucy se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, tras darle las gracias. El espíritu sonrió complacido, y se desvaneció en una nube de tenues luces. Con cansancio miró sobre su hombro a través de una de las ventanas, para advertir que se había hecho de noche. Estaba cansada. Su estómago dejó escuchar un leve quejido.

Vale, estaba cansada y hambrienta.

Se masajeó el cuello, sintiéndolo tenso. Independientemente de lo que hubiese ocurrido en el momento en el que Natsu y ella habían cruzado las miradas, había decidido enterrar cualquier resquicio de incomodidad en lo más profundo de si misma, por lo que intentaba interactuar con la mayor normalidad del mundo. Había mejorado muchísimo en las prácticas. Igual que si las pasadas semanas no hubiesen tenido lugar. Sin embargo, no era capaz de conciliar bien el sueño. Se despertaba en mitad de la noche, sumergida en una nube de agitada ansiedad, y con una leve sensación de molestia repicando desde lo más profundo de su subconsciente. Aunque eso, también había decidido ignorarlo.

Era lo mejor. Estaba dejando las cosas donde tenían que estar. Ni más, ni menos. Natsu, por su parte, y contra todo pronóstico, había optado por actuar con sigilosa contención. Al menos, eso le había parecido a ella. Volvían a interactuar con normalidad. Reían, charlaban y bebían juntos. Y en todas esas ocasiones, una desazón no dejaba de hurgarle en la boca del estómago. También la había ignorado. Igual, en cierta forma, que ignoraba a Natsu.

—¿Quieres que probemos una última vez con esa vuelta? Eso si —advirtió divertido—, luego vamos a cenar, me muero de hambre.

Lucy aterrizó bruscamente del tren de pensamientos, y advirtió como Natsu se mantenía en pie en mitad de la estancia, con los brazos tras su cabeza. Su voz vivaracha la sumergió de lleno en esos momentos en los que absolutamente _nada_ podía perturbar su cómoda zona de confort. Una zona que, tal vez, ellos mismos habían erigido sin darse cuenta. Una, en donde las estúpidas sensaciones no se revelaban contra ellos.

—Claro —volvió a calzarse uno de los zapatos, y se puso en pie.

La canción del reproductor de lácrima comenzó a resonar por las paredes.

Natsu se acercó a Lucy y la tomó de la cintura, al tiempo que arrimaba el cuerpo contra el suyo. La rubia devolvió la mano que esperaba por ella, y pasó el otro brazo por encima de sus hombros, mirando al frente. El tragafuegos irguió el cuello, y quedó mirando justo en dirección contraria.

Puede que fuese el silencio que inundaba la habitación, omitiendo incluso sus propias respiraciones. O que se encontrasen solos por primera vez, desde hacía meses. O incluso el tiempo revoltoso que había sumido la noche en una inquieta y traviesa oscuridad. Pero Lucy lo sintió. Lo sintió, tirando de la boca de su estómago con violencia. Haciendo que sus rodillas flaquearan ante la intensidad que comenzaba a desprender el cuerpo de Natsu, sumándola al suyo propio. En como su respiración le hacia cosquillas en el cuello, o en como su torso se apretaba dolorosamente contra el suyo. O en como el pulso le golpeaba las venas, descontrolándose a bocanadas.

Pero no paró.

Porque cuando quiso darse cuenta, Natsu, en vez de mirar al frente, había ladeado suavemente el rostro para mirarla. Y ella no fue capaz de apartar la suya. Un paso. Y otro. Luego otro más. Más cerca. El brazo de él comprimiendo su cintura, como si temiera a que ella fuese a desvanecerse en el aire, cual espectro errante. Ella, seducida por los acordes, deslizando el brazo sobre sus hombros y acercándose aún más a él. Sus piernas rozando las suyas. Apenas tres segundos en un giro, los justos para que él volviese a tirar fuertemente de ella, regresándola a la misma posición: apretada contra él.

Y la respiración empezando a descontrolarse. Un calor sofocante. Otra vuelta, solo para que él echara mano sobre su pierna, para elevarla y sujetarla en su cintura. Inclinándola hacia atrás, para enterrar la nariz en su clavícula, y aspirar con fuerza. Y algo tirando dentro de su vientre, con una brutalidad desconocida para ella. La mano de Natsu perdiéndose en la parte trasera de su pierna, hasta rozar descaradamente la nalga. Y un ahogado gemido escapando de su garganta.

Los acordes del violín descontrolándose en un ritmo acelerado.

Igual que los pasos de Natsu hacia delante, obligando a que ella fuera hacia atrás. A estas alturas, con las manos enterradas entre sus cabellos rosados, y las manos de él estuvieran demasiado ocupadas abarcando la totalidad de sus nalgas.

Hasta que sintió la pared tras ella, chocándose contra su espalda sin ningún tipo de sutilidad.

Mirándose sin mirar. Igual que un huracán.

Un pequeño chasquido, sumiendo la estancia en la más absoluta oscuridad.

Dos respiraciones jadeantes.

Ahora, sin acordes que resonar, o luz que dejara al descubierto la turbación que ambos habían intentado contener hasta no poder más.

Y una boca ardiente que devoró sin piedad la suya, después de caer sobre ella.

·

·

—¡Lucy!

Ella no paró. Continuaba abrazándose a sí misma con fuerza, caminando por las solitarias y nocturnas calles de Magnolia, en dirección a su casa. Era lo único en lo que su mente se esforzaba por repetir una y otra vez, cual tantra desesperado.

—¡Lucy, joder, espera!

Una mano sujetó su brazo, provocando que diese un giro brusco sobre sí misma. Sus ojos se estamparon de bruces contra el rostro desencajado y aturdido del tragafuegos. Respiraba de manera agitada, producto tanto de la carrera como de la propia turbación.

—Yo… —y la voz de Natsu murió en su garganta.

La rubia negó rápidamente con la cabeza mientras cerró sus ojos con fuerza, intentando soltarse de su férreo agarre. —No tienes que decir nada… ¡en verdad no es necesario que lo hagas! —volvió a mirarle, con los ojos brillantes por aguantar las lágrimas— ¡todo esto es por culpa de esa estúpida exhibición! ¡nada de esto habría pasado! —exclamó desesperada.

Igual que un puñetazo al estómago. Natsu soltó el agarre, como si el mismo roce le hubiese soltado una descarga. Curvó la boca en un duro gesto y comprimió las manos en puños. Se enfureció. Incluso consigo mismo. Incapaz de someter los impulsos que lo abatían cada vez que ella se encontraba en la misma habitación.

—¿Eso crees? —siseó, intentando retener la rabia que le carcomía las entrañas con desesperación— ¿de verdad vas a decirme que nada de esto hubiese pasado? —se agarró los mechones del cabello con las manos, desesperado— ¡por un demonio! —pateó un cubo de basura, provocando que el cuerpo de Lucy pegase un respingo asustado— ¿¡de verdad piensas eso!? ¡llevo estas últimas semanas intentando convencerme a mí mismo de la misma estupidez, ¿y te crees que me ha servido de algo?! —vociferó colérico.

Lucy continuó contemplándole, muda de la impresión.

—¿¡Crees que a mi me gusta sentirme perturbado por tu cercanía!? ¡nunca antes me había parado a pensarlo, maldita sea, pero ahí está! ¡y golpea como una puta grúa de demolición, ¿lo sabías?! —espetó desesperado.

El pecho de Lucy subía y bajaba, agitado por completo, intentando controlar la respiración en vano. Sin embargo, ningún sonido salió de la boca de la maga estelar. Estaba demasiado aterrorizada por la situación que estaba viviendo. Cerró los ojos con fuerza. Esto no estaba pasando. No podía estar sucediendo. Natsu era su mejor amigo. Su compañero, su familia, su camarada… ¡no podía perderlo! ¡no así! ¡así no! pensó desesperada.

Dio un paso hacia atrás, vacilante.

—¿Vas a huir de _mi_? —la voz cortante de Natsu la atravesó con la fuerza de un rayo— ¿eso es lo que harás…? ¿huirás, _Luce_?

Lucy continuó mirando el suelo, aun abrazándose a si misma con violencia. Sin embargo, y durante un instante, un impulso le centelleó con rapidez por todo el cuerpo. Las líneas de su rostro se curvaron en estupefacción, cuando finalmente cayó en la cuenta de que lo único que en esos momentos quería, era saltar a sus brazos, donde sabía que encajaba a la perfección. El único lugar del mundo donde verdaderamente se sentía querida y resguardada: Natsu.

Se llevó una mano al rostro, estupefacta consigo misma por la revelación. Una pequeña chispa de felicidad comenzó a prenderse dentro de sus ojos.

Alzó el rostro con rapidez, al punto de hacerse daño, y aún con los ojos brillantes.

Pero la sonrisa murió en su boca.

Natsu, no estaba.

Se había ido.

·

·

N/A: no está mal…

¿uno más?

Nindë


End file.
